


WidowTracer One Shot Collection

by Mizu7



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, fluff stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2018-10-23 18:51:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10725135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizu7/pseuds/Mizu7
Summary: A compilation of One Shots, most from Prompts I've taken from Tumblr. Topics and Characters ranging though predominantly focusing Widowmaker and/or Tracer.





	1. Shooting Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Widowtracer and something to do with shooting stars? For your prompts.

****Where was he?  
  
This man who was, in Widow’s opinion small prey but a growing rash in Talon’s side. Just a journalist whom according to their intelligence was not only publishing work to bring Overwatch back into the public’s eye as the heroes of humanity or something, but more importantly he was also giving them information.   
  
What information? She didn’t know nor did she care. She was given the simple task of finding that poor soul and blasting his head open in public to be made an example of. 

Assuming she could find him. 

“Whatcha lookin at luv?!” 

By now, Widow just rolled her eyes at the cheery voice she didn’t realize was so close but refused to remove her focus, keeping her line of sight down the scope. Zoomed in at the location he was supposed to be at according to her intel, nearly ten blocks away in his office to write a new article but only found an empty chair as it had been for the past hour. 

“Nothing, as it would seem” she grumbled. 

“Oh good! You’re not busy then” Tracer giggled, dropping herself to sit beside her. 

She huffed, Tracer’s leg brushing against her arm, neither made any motion to move. Her legs dangled off the edge of the roof as Tracer squinted her eyes and placed a hand over her eyes, mockingly staring off into the distance to see what she was aiming at. 

“I’m working cherie…” she warned. 

Suddenly the view of the empty office was replaced with Tracer’s stupid smile and excited eyes, zoomed in and blurry, “Oy! Do you have any idea what you’re missin?”

Finally, she looked away for the sole purpose of glaring at the girl.   
  
But Tracer was looking elsewhere.   
  
Upwards.   
  
Following her gaze, Widow looked up at as a thin streak of light shot across the sky. Followed by another. And another.   
  
Without another word the sniper rifle changed into its smaller more mobile form of sub machine gun, just to make it easier to put aside as she rolled over to lie flat on her back. It took a grand total of two seconds for Tracer to lie down with her head resting on Widow’s stomach.    
  
  
“…he’s never going to show up is he?”

  
  
“I didn’t leak fake information just to watch this alone” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first few of these are going to be pretty old and were done quickly to fulfill the prompts so don't judge too harshly. Also most of these were written before a lot of canon lore too so, keep that in mind.


	2. The Lord is Watching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> korr-a-sami asked: Im like 10 years late, but in the future if you ever have time for extra OW prompts maybe the parental units of the team catching Tracer with Widowmaker in a "youre so grounded Lena Oxton" kind of way?
> 
> My response: HAHA

Angela knew something was amiss the moment Lena came into HQ late. 

This being odd because since the day she joined Overwatch she was either exactly on time or ungodly early to make use of the facilities (that being the gym and cafeteria). Her excitement and passion for her job never went out and it showed. 

But not today. 

Ten minutes in and the rest of the team began to file into the meeting room to discuss the plan for their next mission. Lena burst through the door with her shoulder and rolled into the lobby in a panting and heaving mess. 

“S-sorry! I’m here!” she called out, just barely able to spit out words as she struggled to catch her breath. 

Angela stared at the girl for a moment, she was a mess. Her hair was crazier than usual as though she had just literally rolled out of bed, jacket half way on with her harness strapped onto her chest in a tangled mess and in the wrong order. Also her goggles were missing. 

“Lena what on ear-” she stopped herself, her eyes catching sight of a redish purple blotch just barely visible from beneath her collar. No one else would have seen it but her medical vision and mother like temperament was theorized to have given her extra eye sight abilities (according to Hana)  

“Did you catch something? Are you alright?” she asked, ready at any moment to do a spontaneous check up right then and there. 

“Catch what? What are you talking abooooooooohh my God” 

Color drained from Lena’s face as her hand shot upwards to cover the bruise on her neck. 

“It’s nothing! Just I uh, fell off my bed you know. Got banged up real nasty like and uh, yeah just a bruise! Nothing to worry about I better get going BYE” 

A blur of blue light and she was gone. 

Something amiss indeed.

 

* * *

 

 

“What part of ‘no biting’ was there not to understand!?”

“Who saw? I could always-”

“NO” 

“What? No witnesses. No problem” 

_Tracer where are you!?_

“I have my hands tied up here!” she called back into her com, pulling a pistol up and firing into the air, shooting nothing but creating a fake battle to whoever was listening,”I got it handled!” 

Widow grinned, grabbing the girl’s wrists and slamming them against the wall she pushed the girl into with her body,”Hands tied hm?” she purred, tracing her jawline with her lips and Tracer instantly melted.

Until.

_Mercy is inbound for support_

They both froze. 

“NO NO IT’S FINE REALLY”

But it was too late, a bright golden light illuminated the dark roof, exposing the two with limbs in tangled and looking up at the angelic figure that descended upon them with horror in their eyes.  

Mercy was not amused, “Careful Lena, the Lord is watching”

Lena couldn’t breathe, her soul left her body and color drained form her face unable to move. 

Luckily, Widow was not frozen in place via the mom glare of the century. 

“RUN” she said before firing a poisonous glass vial in front of the angel. 

It exploded upon sensing a target, covering their escape in a plume of purple gas temporarily blinding the doctor. 

When it cleared there was no sign of either of them.  


* * *

  
With the payload secure in their transport, the Overwatch agents quickly filed in to return to base. 

Lucio plopped into his seat, watching each of his team mates return but the seat beside him remained empty. 

“Hey where’s flash?”

“Six feet under ground when I get a hold of her” Angela mumbled under her breath, standing guard at the door, eyes shifting, ready and waiting. 

He shrunk into his seat, “Oh snap Mom’s mad” 

“It was worth it…” a gentle whisper replied from behind him. He nearly jumped out of his own skin as he turned around and found their missing teammates hiding behind crates of supplies. 

“Ayy that’s my girl” he grinned, reaching over and offering a fist which was quickly reciprocated with her own fist connecting with his. 

Victory however was short lived as they turned back around to find Angela standing tall and angry.

“LENA”

“Oh God”

Somehow the thin woman was able to reach over and yank the girl up and right out of her hiding spot with one hand. 

“Sorry bro…” he mumbled his condolences as Tracer was dragged away by the ear. 

“Ow ow ow ow” 

“I cannot believe you, you are going to reprimanded for this then expelled at this rate!”

“I’m 26! Are you grounding me!?”

Their voices faded away as she continued to pull and drag Lena further into the ship.

“Eeesh….that’s rough” he shook his head. 

D.va however, laughed.

“GG EZ” she shook her head, not once taking her eyes away from her game as she took Lena’s seat next to him,” You gotta cover that shit up” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is the first time I met Hal? Crazy. Felt like such a long time ago!


	3. The Summer Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Olympics Widowtracer AU Oneshot PLEASEEEEEE?
> 
> My response: YAAAASSSSSSS

 

_“What a beautiful performance by Lacroix representing France at this year’s summer games-”_

“Lena….Lena? Hey!” 

She blinked out of her trance like state, finally tearing her eyes away from the screen to find Lucio and Hana, all smiles and a camera in hand which had just taken a quick picture of the Hurdle jumper glued to the gymnastics showdown. 

“O-oh….hey guys uh…back already?”

Hana grinned, removing her helmet she plopped into a seat behind her, “Didn’t know you were into gymnastics so much” her brows wiggled. 

“Well I mean…” her words trailed as she found her eyes returning to the tv, the camera zoomed in, replaying the star of France working that beam like she were water, the sight made her gut twist and heart stop, ”Oh come on look at that! Besides, everyone else is watching too” 

“But no one else is drooling” 

Lena’s hand immediately shot up to her mouth as her cheeks burned in embarrassment, of course there was no actual drool but she might as well have the way they laughed. She huffed and crossed her arms,”Yeah yeah…laugh it up…” 

She turned back around and huffed, watching the France team utterly destroy the competition. Waiting until her friends were engrossed in their own conversation, she quietly slipped her phone out of her pocket and sent out a small text. 

The camera panned across the rest of the team, waiting for their turn on the beam to represent their country; the world renowned Amelie Lacroix sat up right narrowed eyes, studying her team mates and completely focused. Until suddenly her face fell out on concentration, she turned to her side and picked up her phone that buzzed wildly in her pocket. 

She smiled.

Lena sat back and watched as the live feed showed Amelie’s finger flying across her phone before stashing it away. The soft curve of her lips still upwards as residual content. 

Seconds later Lena’s phone buzzed. 

“Hey speedy don’t you have to-”

Lena smiled, stashing her phone away and grabbing her headband she ran off, “I’m coming! Bye guys!”

* * *

_You looked great out there luv_   
  


_Merci mon amor. Good luck to you._


	4. Reversal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: How about role reversal widowtracer? Giggly Talon agent Tracer, serious Overwatch Sniper Widowmaker?
> 
> \- holy shit anon. 

 

_“Amelie! What’s the status?”_  
  
“He’s dead” she replied with an annoyed sigh, staring down at the body face first on the pavement with a hole in his head. His white tie still tight and professional around his neck and crisp white collar now stained red. She grappled up and away as sirens were heard in the distance. 

_“Damnit…who do you think it was?”  
_

A blur of blue zip passed the corner of her eye, “I think I could guess…” she mumbled more to herself as she whipped around in mid air, there she was. A bright smile with a splotch of blood on her cheek and guns blazing. 

Amelie yanked on the grapple, immediately pulling herself up and out of the line of fire. Rolling across the roof she spun around and aimed her gun upwards but didn’t fire a single shot. Not yet.

Talon’s pet project joined her on the roof with a rather exaggerated flip in the air and dramatic landing in her opinion, Amelie rolled her eyes. 

“Looks like you’re a bit too late luv!” she laughed, wiping the blood from her face with the back of her hand as if she were a messy eater, smiling sheepishly.

“Quite a mess you’ve made little one” 

Just another important politician on his way on being six feet under rather than doing some good in this world.   
  
Tracer grinned, playfully spinning her gun in her finger, her nose high in the air, proud was an understatement, “Not bad ey? I’ve had better kills but….”

Her words were cut short as the sniper’s bullet fired a quick warning shot that ripped into Tracer’s jacket and grazing her arm, she yelped and blinked out of the way, “Hey! I wasn’t done!”   
  
“On the contrary” Amelie smiled, the apparatus closing in around her eyes, instantly marking her target as she lifted the rifle up and aimed,“You’re finished”

Tracer bit her lip,” Oh _God_ I’ve missed you”

The rooftops would be littered with bullets and scorched black for months after this. 

At some point, the cheerful killer skidded to a complete halt as her communications gave her a firm command. 

_“Tracer return to base”  
_

Her shoulders sagged and she groaned. 

“But she just got here! Let me kill her please!” 

_“ **Now** Tracer”   
_

“Ugh, fine…” she huffed, pouting like a child denied their extra play time she looked back at Amelie for a moment who stared back with the cross hairs directly between the eyes but didn’t take the shot. She never did and Tracer knew that. 

With a long annoyed sigh, her two pistols were put away and she was a sudden blur of blue once more, only to reappear beside Amelie’s rifle seconds later. She gently pushed the gun aside to lean in and place a quick kiss to the surprised sniper’s lips. 

“Til next time luv!” she winked, and away she went. Jumping across the rooftops in the night in a streak of blue light to meet with a silent helicarrier awaiting for pick up. 

Amelie’s helmet split apart from her eyes, watching the Talon transport disappear into the night once more. 

Despite the mission failure she smiled and shook her head, “Until next time cherie”  

* * *

[If you're interested, "Twisted" is a full Talon!Tracer/Overwatch!Amelie one shot I wrote that I think you'd enjoy if you liked this one! ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8541355)

 


	5. Sleep Well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> neodicronus asked: I'd like to submit a prompt; MercyxReader? Maybe even some widowtracer fluff =3 Not a whole story but how'd they'd interact in certain situations

 

“I will kill you”

“Mmhm” 

“I could right now”

“Uh huh…”

“You wouldn’t feel a thing” 

Lena let out a long yawn as her response, burying her face further into her pillow. 

“And no one would find out” she says this, cradling her cheek in the crook of Lena’s neck, lips brushing against her skin with each word. She felt the girl in her arms shudder at the whisper of a touch. 

“Luv….” she mumbled, just moments away from unconsciousness,”You can try to kill me all you want tomorrow…” 

Widow hummed, arms tightening around her waist to pull Lena tighter into her front. The chronal device made to keep her in this world hummed softly against her chest, the blue light was rather obnoxious at first, she covered it with blankets and extra pillows but after awhile she adjusted, it became a comfort. Glowing against her chest, her arms holding her close as if she were apart of it now, ensuring Lena wouldn’t disappear. Completely flush against her back and legs entangled neither of them going anywhere any time soon and that was the plan. 

“You wore me out something fierce” she yawned, lazily reaching back to find the stray webs of long hair that splayed over her arm. 

She grinned,”Maybe it was an elaborate trap, lure you in, exhaust you to the bone and-” her words cut short as Lena tugged on the ends of her hair.

“I’m going to bed, I’m going to be late, it’s your fault. Goodnight”

“Bonne nuit mon amour”

“hgnggffgnnmmgnight….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eeeesh this is an old one but still fun


	6. Flannel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nika and I had a random challenge for tonight. She drew someone up real quick and I would write something based on it and here is the result!

 

“Oh…come on!” 

“What?” 

“We can’t both go out like this, we’re wearing the same thing!” 

Lena huffed, crossing her arms defiantly, indicating that she will definitely not be the one to change. 

Widowm….Amelie scoffed, rolling the sleeves of her red flannel shirt up over her elbows, which only made Lena groan louder.

“If we argue about this any longer we’re going to be late cherie” she rolled her eyes, making long strides past the short grumpy girl to swipe a hair tie from the table. 

“Come on! It takes me forever to get the harness on and I….just…I uh…” 

Lena’s words trailed away, suddenly her tongue was tied in knots as her girlfriend, which was still new to even think about, tied her long hair in a messy bun. 

Amelie didn’t seem to notice, or at least pretend not to which was usually the case, as she examined her appearance in the mirror, “Uh huh?” 

“Y-yeah I uh, think…uh…yeah why are you wearing your reading glasses when we are going out again?” she gulped, feeling a blush cross her cheeks. She only just recently discovered this new thing, Amelie also realized Lena could not get over it. 

“It’s a disguise of course” she winked, pushing the round spectacles further up her nose, clearly enjoying the lack of eye contact happening here,” Now shall we?” 

Lena huffed, giving in and walking out of the door she held for her. 

“Blimey we look so gay right now…” she groaned but couldn’t help but smile at the thought anyway. 

Amelie chuckled, grabbing a handful of the back of Lena’s red flannel and yanking her back until she collided into her front,“Well you’re not wrong…” 

She laughed nervously, feeling a soft peck on the side of her neck, “Oh ok come on, if you keep this up we won’t be able to get anything done…” 

“Maybe later?”

“Very much later yes”

 

* * *

[Check out the other half of this little challenge here!](http://nikanono.tumblr.com/post/150895451425/you-guys-did-like-the-idea-of-tracer-in-flannel)

 


	7. Coffee Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ninten-cat-98 asked: How about WidowTracer coffee date oneshot :D
> 
> hmmmm ok let’s see

 

“You’re late”

“Non, you’re early and I’m on time” 

Widowmaker, today wrapped in casual garb of a long coat and killer heels, had not sat down for more than a moment before the barista called out for “Amelie!”. 

“You’re welcome” Lena winked accompanied with a small smug grin.

“Let’s see if you got it right…”

Lena waited, watching her carefully stride over to inspect the coffee she had ordered for her. She sighed, holding her face in her hands as she examined the sniper out of her element. 

“Turkish, black as the pit” 

“With sugar cane syrup” Lena was quick to add in as Widow returned to her seat with a satisfied smile on her face. 

“Odd that our schedules would line up, unless we will be meeting on the battlefield this afternoon?” 

“Dorado?” 

“You lot have been busy that way, doin somethin heinous and evil again?”

Widow chuckled behind her cup, “Wouldn’t you like to know?” 

A silent deal they made when this began, alone and outside of the fight there would be no talk of it. It was usually a mood killer anyway. Instead, Lena usually stared, taking this moment of peace to sigh blissfully as her eyes took in the beautiful sight of the sniper without the gun and chance of death in the way. 

“Remember our first coffee date?”

“I wouldn’t call it a date per say, also there is a gun missing from underneath the table” 

“Good times” she giggled, sipping her vanilla latte though her cup had been empty for awhile now. She had no intention of shortening their “date” until her phone buzzed. 

Seconds later so did Widow’s. 

“Got the call?”

She made no movement to answer, she remained seated, quietly sipping her coffee, enjoying the bitter heat, “Time to go cherie” 

Lena sighed, tossing her cup in the trash nearby while she put one phone down in exchange for the other,”Yeah I’m on my way!” she said, politely stepping aside as a couple requested her seat. 

“Do you think we’ll actually sit together one day?”

Widow chuckled, shaking her head as she hung up. Stashing it away while keeping eye contact with the brunette across the cafe. 

“Not likely”


	8. Sometimes You're the Hammer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And Sometimes You're the Nail 
> 
> \- A Day To Remember

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Commission from Luis! Thank you for your support!

_ I reserve my right to feel uncomfortable reserve my right to be afraid _ __   
_ I make mistakes and I am humbled every step of the way _ __   
_ I want to be a better person I wanna know the master plan _ _   
_ __ Cast your stones, cast your judgement, you don't make me who I am.

  
  


 

 

The rain was finally letting up. 

 

It was about time- the last thing she needed was the weather to reflect her mood- but she should have expected that from this god forsaken country she had now called home. 

 

Home. 

 

It had been years, but the word was still foreign to her. 

 

The time she had spent in freedom was now equal to her time in darkness, and yet she still could not believe it. Like this was all a dream, and one day she would just wake up and return to her old life; a gun in her hand and an innocent soul in her crosshairs. 

 

But as she let out a short sigh and leaned against the window, she flinched, feeling the cold glass against her forehead. The sensation of a sharp sting pricked on her skin from the cool surface. 

 

She could feel the cold and it was real. Anchoring her into this reality that is now hers. She was free. 

 

A small noise escaped her throat, a short chuckle as she shook her head, finding herself reaching up and dragging her knuckles across the glass to feel the sting. To feel more. 

 

For so long, Talon kept her mind on a leash and her heart dulled; the very idea of her escaping was beyond a dream, if not a ridiculous fantasy. Yet that did nothing to deter Lena from trying, even nearly dying trying, several times but she did it.

 

She was unconscious when it happened- Talon left her to bleed to death alone on the battlefield. She could barely see those obnoxiously bright yellow leggings approaching her through hazy vision before passing out. According to the rest of…  _ them _ , Lena had broken ribs, legs torn to shreds, and a harness barely hanging onto her body, but she still managed to pull her up and drag her off to find help for the both of them. The stubbornness and annoying levels of determination that she despised ended up saving her life. 

 

Ironic. 

 

There was movement and someone talking behind her in another room, but she didn’t bother to pay attention- she just continued to wait. At first watching the last of the rain land on the other side, following the droplets slowly trickle downwards, until her eyes fell upon her own hand, noting the discoloration, the purple hue slowly disappearing from her body. She was becoming less pale as the days went on, and by now only her fingertips remained the same shade she once was. The last physical reminder of what she was. 

 

Well, of what they did to her. 

 

Removing her hand from the cool surface, she opened her hand and examined the scars along her palm and fingers. 

 

They had healed as much as they could on their own; the good doctor offered to repair the damage, but she refused. 

 

She did this to herself. 

 

To ensure that she would harm no one ever again. 

 

Even as she slowly open and closed her hand she could feel the tendons within struggle. She could never hold a gun or pull the trigger for as long as there was breath in her lungs. 

 

In case this wasn’t a dream.

 

“Hey… Amelie?” 

 

And God she hoped and prayed this wasn’t a dream. 

 

She turned as she was addressed, finding Lena standing there, tired and mentally exhausted, but once again her stubborn nature prevailed and her victory was a bundle in her arms. 

 

“Would… You like to hold our daughter?” 

 

Between being a crutch for every step of Amelie’s recovery and signing paper after paper for months, the wear was starting to show as she slowly approached closer, carefully shifting the green blanket to present a small round face with big eyes looking around at the new world around her. Amelie’s breathe was promptly taken away, she could say nothing but reach out with shaking hands of uncertainty. 

 

Lena smiled excitedly, life returning to her eyes she carefully placed the child in her arms, positioning her hands and arms correctly to cradle her head. 

 

Amelie was awestruck, her gaze shifting nervously between the child and Lena, but Lena continued to smile, keeping her hands on hers as reassurance like always. She could briefly feel cool metal from a golden band on Lena’s hand brush against her skin. 

 

Cautiously, she reached out with her free hand to pull the blanket lower, to see more of the tiny girl’s face, but in doing so earned her attention. Amelie froze, unable to move as the child just stared up at her with the smallest sleepy smile. 

 

She remained unmoving as the child reached out and grasped her finger, the closest digit to her face, and proceeded to hold on as tight as she could, covering the last of the discolored skin on her hand.  

 

“She’s beautiful.” Amelie mumbled, just barely under a whisper, finally looking up to find Lena with the brightest smile and streaks of tears across her cheeks.

 

“Let’s go home.” 

 


	9. Helpless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the Doomfist fight with Overwatch. 
> 
> And Widowmaker is not happy.

**Doomfist down. I repeat Akande has been captured**

A low growl emitted from behind the mask as he remained utterly still watching the live feed. Downtown Numbani was in shambles, several buildings that once stood as a beacon to the world were now leveled and reduced to nothing more than a pile of rubble in a matter of seconds.

Of course Overwatch came flying in to the rescue, a strike team sent to put a stop to the destruction and for a while it seemed to no avail.

But things didn’t go according to plan

“Your orders?” The pilot asked over comm, hands steady on the controls despite the heavy silence in the ship.

But Reaper stood his ground with a short grunt.

"We still have a mission to complete. We’ll use this distraction to our advantage.”

“Yes sir”

With that he stomped off, almost stiffly towards the back of the ship with tendrils of smoke trailing behind him. He had a few calls to make

Meanwhile Sombra flopped into a seat in front of the multiple screens, reaching out and dragging her finger horizontally in the air creating a line of purple as she went commanding the feed to rewind and slow down.

At a very specific scene.

She both loved and hated watching him fight. Akande is smart, too smart. The only Talon leader to question her motives upon recruiting her, his eyes are always intense and focused. It was like he could see right through her and it made her nervous. Worst of all he fought like this. Calculated and precise with immense strength to back it up.

Strategically it made sense, Doomfist was a literal walking tank it was a good move to send in the two fastest operatives in Overwatch if not the world. But his mind was faster. Sending the cyborg ninja flying down the street and several feet straight into a car. Sparks flew across his chest as multiple malfunctions threatened his life.

Then moments later, taking only seconds to predict her movement. He reached out and yanked the mascot out of thin air and in a blink of an eye, pun fully intended. She was gone.

Of course Sombra rewound and watched it again and again, it wasn’t everyday she could study the innards of Overwatch’s greatest technology as it was ripped to pieces.

But mainly she repeated the moment, specifically the look of utter terror crossing the girl’s face and her mouth agape where a scream of pain would be, for the pair of eyes she knew was directly behind her.

“Wow….you’ve been fighting her for how long and big boss just took her out under twenty minutes?” she laughed.. 

“I can’t exactly crush a life support system in between my fingers now can I?”

Sombra froze, her finger hovering in midair stopping the feed, the venom in her voice was sharp like a bite, it happened so fast even Sombra was unprepared. Slowly and cautiously she turned in her seat to see the sniper exactly in the same position as they all were to watch the fight. Even as the crowd dispersed and returned to work, there she remained. 

Arms crossed and eyes locked on as if the screen were a target.

Positively  _ livid _ . 

Though you couldn’t tell at first glance. 

Her eyes narrowed and focused, face remained emotionless as always but her presence radiated a silent fury, 

Sombra nearly apologized before she turned on her heel and walked away, leaving behind a heavy stillness in her wake. 

Returning her attention to the screens she leaned back and stared at the point where she paused. Where the Overwatch mascot’s body glitched, pieces of her fading from view, from existence, with a desperate look on her face and arm outstretched towards help. 

Soon they would land and proceed with their plans, but until then Sombra cracked her knuckles and went to work. 

* * *

 

Her finger was twitching. 

Specifically her trigger finger. 

“I’m in position” 

“Standby, we have eyes on the target” 

She remained still, knelt down on a rooftop and rifle poised and ready for another world leader to release some tension on. Of course with the destruction of Numbani just moments ago, there was an increase in national security. 

For this she was thankful for, dropping from the ship literally on top of a look out and crushing his skulls under her heel she made quick work of anyone in her way. She didn’t need to take out every single security officer on the rooftop but it made her feel better. For a short time. 

Now forced to remain still and patient she found herself aching to do...something, anything to keep her mind from replaying the footage. 

She was well aware of the girl’s weakness, she would go out of her way to protect it from damage if she could. But never before had she witnessed exactly what would happen if it was broken.

He crushed it as if it were a cheap plastic toy and she was gone. 

Untethered to this world and screaming into the void of silence. 

She sighed in annoyance, at herself, her trigger finger tapping the side of her rifle. 

Her comm beeped four times in succession, a quick indication of a hidden channel that would be unheard by anyone else.  

“What do you wa-”

“Check your visor”

Her headpiece closed in around her eyes immediately, but instead of a 360 view of her surroundings, a purple glitchy haze engulfed the lens until a low quality video feed appeared before her eyes. 

 

_ L…...l….ena! H...hang on….I got you…. _

 

It took a moment to clear up but soon she was watching security footage from a building not too far from the battle still somehow survived. Giving her a perfect view of the large gorilla flopping back on his behind while cradling a girl in his arms. 

 

_ Your name is Lena Oxton. It’s 3:05pm Thursday in Numbani. You were gone for twenty minutes. You’re here. You’re fine.  _

 

She’s fine. 

Shaking and choking on her own sobs but she was alive. 

“Is this another to add to your list against me?” she asked, the sting in her voice gone now. 

“Nah this one is free. That was fucking terrifying”

 

**I have a visual on the target. Widowmaker.**

 

“Besides it’s not like you can do anything about it”

She chuckled, the mere thought of saying anything to him was laughable. 

“Non...but...”  

A man stepped out of the building, surrounded by armored men with guns.

She smiled and pulled the trigger. 

 

“I can pretend”

 


	10. Graffiti Hoodie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I mean, that hoodie does look pretty cool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Robohero's Graffiti AU and art.   
> Commissioned by moonwatcher13  
> Link to art at the end!

“Ame have you seen it?!” 

 

“Hmm seen what?”

 

Lena huffed, blowing her bangs up and out of her eyes and she continued to frantically throw the covers off the bed but to no avail, there was nothing. 

 

“You know what I’m talking about! Have you seen it?! I’m going to be late!” 

 

A short scoff was heard from the kitchen. 

 

“Late? Late for what? You don’t work” 

 

She fell silent for a moment before replying, “I try to keep some kind of schedule to my art thank you very much” 

 

She could barely hear a small chuckle from the other side as she continued her search, diving underneath the bed, pulling out rows of shoes and boxes but still it was nowhere to be seen. 

 

“Come on luv you gotta help me! I can’t tag without it!” 

 

Meanwhile, Amelie remained as she was, enjoying this lovely morning, sitting at the table with a warm mug of coffee in her grasp, practicing patience as Lena continued to turn her bedroom upside down for an article of clothing. It wasn’t the first time she invited the artist into her apartment but it was definitely the first time Lena lost track of her clothing. 

 

But to be fair she also had no idea where her pants were. Or her bra. 

 

“Why not? Ruin your image?” she smiled into her cup, watching in amusement as some shoes were tossed out of the bedroom in frustration. It was like watching a saturday morning cartoon. 

 

“YES! I have to keep up my vigilante look? Come on don’t you judge I can feel you judging me right now” 

 

“Right right sorry what would Tracer look without her cape…” she rolled her eyes, taking a quick sip of her coffee.

 

For a moment the commotion stopped, as if realization sunk in, Lena turned and called out, “Amelie Lacroix where did you put it?!” 

 

At this she grinned,“Put what?” she replied innocently. 

 

Now a long groan,“Amelie you bein coy with me? You know what I’m talking about! Where’s my hoo…” 

 

Oh this was definitely worth it. 

 

Amelie turned in her seat just in time to see Lena leave the bedroom, grasping the door frame exasperated and annoyed, only to instantly fall utterly silent the moment she laid eyes on her. 

 

There she was, sitting at the table, wearing her signature blue hoodie...and nothing else. Her bare legs were crossed and despite the length of the hoodie on Lena, it just barely reached over her bottom. 

 

“This hoodie is quite comfy” she grinned, toying with the string of the hood between her fingers in a teasing manner,”I can see why you like wearing it so much” 

 

Lena’s brain short circuited. Face engulfed in a hard red blush and mouth hung open slightly, struggling to find words but found none. 

 

Pleased with the result, Amelie stood up as slowly as physically possible just to enjoy the gaze and the increase in color on her face.

 

“Now if you don’t mind, I need to-”

 

In an instant Lena snapped back to reality and made quick work of closing the distance between them, “Whooooa hold on there” 

 

As long arms wrapped around her center, gently tugging her back to collide into Lena’s chest Amelie let out a small giggle, feeling her face rub against her back like a cat wanting attention.  

 

“ ‘Think you’re wearin somethin that belongs to me luv” she mumbled against the jacket. 

 

“Oh?”

 

Turning around, Amelie draped her arms over her shoulders, fingers gently dragging through the short hair on the back of her head playfully. 

 

“You’ll need to take it off to get it back then” she purred in a dangerously low tone, Lena wasn’t going anywhere today it would seem.  

 

[ Though she was able to unzip it, she decided it looked better on her while they spent the morning on the couch.   ](http://robohero.tumblr.com/post/163034233011/hoodie-tracer-am%C3%A9lie-tracemaker-graffiti-au)

  
  



	11. Smooth as Silk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After sharing an intimate moment, Lena gets a little too curious for her own good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick commission from @awastelandstudent. Thank you!

Ironically she slept like the dead. 

 

Even as Lena tossed and turned, wiggling out of her arms and awoke in the morning completely sprawled out like a starfish she remained still and unmoving. Which confounded Lena as she assumed the life of a deadly sniper would make one more prone to being a light sleeper, jumping up and being at the ready at the slightest instance. 

 

She never asked her, it was already odd enough they met like this under the cover of darkness with no prying eyes when the shadows of the battlefield came with too many close calls. There were only so many times she could lie her way out of explaining why she disappeared for so long. 

 

She assumed it was because she felt safe here, the apartment was small and in a rural part of King’s Row her enemies would never think to find her here but really Lena liked to think maybe she could trust her enough to sleep soundly for once. Though she would never bring it up, she wasn’t one for small talk when they met like this. Just silently slip in through the window, put aside her weapons and suit and was immediately met with Lena and nothing else exchanged between them except desperate attempts to stay silent and hushed whispers of desire. 

 

Tonight Lena found herself wide awake with these thoughts, lying on her back with a small pillow covering her chest, blocking out blue light of her anchor. Their first few times the sniper became utterly fascinated with it, spending hours just staring, dragging a single digits against the cold metal rim that contained her light and circled it. Just watching. 

 

Letting out a long yawn, followed by a cat like stretch, carefully to not bother her bedmate, she flopped back with a satisfied sigh. She turned her head, unable to stop a silly looking grin grow on her face. 

 

It wasn’t under the best circumstances but God was she lucky. 

 

Widowmaker lay on her stomach, the blanket beautifully draped across her waist and face buried into her pillow and nose nuzzled into the crook of her arm, the way her hair trickled across her back was more than enough to set her stomach on fire again. 

 

Her grin turning into one of mischief, she carefully rolled over towards her sleeping form and sat up, looming over her. As expected she didn’t move, not at all bothered by the dip in the bed as Lena pushed herself up with her hand digging into the mattress. Nothing but the gentle rise and fall of her back and she slept. 

 

Lena bit her lip, hesitantly reaching out while keeping a careful watch on her for any signs of waking before brushing aside her long locks from her bare back. Honestly she had been wanting to do this since the day they met, the cleavage and skin suit were one thing but her back? Bare and beautifully framed with a sleek spider tattoo? 

 

That was just too much.  

 

Honestly Lena had to do a double take the first time they met that nearly cost her head. But she assumed it made sense, something strikingly gorgeous like her backside bought her a few moments if something like a very gay agent were to sneak up behind her. But right now with her guard down and no weapon within reach (that Lena was aware of), she brushed away the last of the strands and stared down at the spider for a moment. 

 

Widow remained unmoving and undisturbed. 

 

So far so good, constantly glancing back for any kind of response or hint that she may be waking, she slowly reached out and dragged a single digit across her back. Still nothing. 

 

Feeling confident now, from her shoulder downwards parallel with her spine she gently slid her hand across her skin. Immediately the word, Sleek, came to mind which was quickly followed by Smooth and Bloody Beautiful. 

 

Lena gulped and bit her lip, she was playing with fire but the idea was getting burned would be worth it. 

 

Slowly lowering herself in and placed a quick kiss on her shoulder blade. 

 

Still nothing. 

 

Caution now thrown into the wind, but still carefully, she reached over and placed her other hand on the other side of her body while slowly placing her leg in between hers. Not touching anywhere else, just repositioning herself to hover over her body and continue living out a dream of hers. 

 

From the base of her spine, Lena proceeded to place small kisses against her skin and slowly made her way upwards. Holding in small happy noises from her throat, she continued up, following the center of the iconic spider tattoo. 

 

Until she felt something against her lips. 

 

Widow mumbled lightly, taking in a deep breath and letting it all out in a long sigh as she nuzzled her face deeper into her arm causing Lena to freeze in horror. 

 

She waited a few long moments before continuing though now more cautiously. 

 

With the light of the anchor in her chest, Lena carefully shifted over at a different angle, she could barely see it herself but there was something there. Something she or anyone else could never see as it was covered by the massive black tattoo. 

 

Carefully lowering herself and reaching out, she ran her finger over the strange spot. It was small, about the size of the pad of her forefinger and circular, going inward just barely. Her eyes trailed upwards, now knowing what to look for, her heart dropped into her stomach realizing there were several identical markings along her spine.

 

To this day no one knew how or what exactly they did to her. For how long or what tools were used. But based on this, Lena could make a strong guess this was apart of it. 

 

Resting her elbows against the mattress, Lena rested her cheek against her back, her fingers gently stroking her skin and finding the indents, some weren’t as deep as others, she was still healing.

 

Too entranced by this discovery however, Widow let out a long groan, twitching slightly as Lena found a particularly deep circular indent between her shoulder blades.

 

Lena immediately retracted, pushing herself up and off her body as the world’s deadliest assassin turned slightly, straining her neck to shoot a sleepy glare at the girl. 

 

“....I uh….s...sorry I just uh…” she gulped, unable to move under her intense eyes. 

 

But she just rolled her eyes, flopping back into place, clutching the pillow tighter to her face as if to hide.

 

“...I didn’t say stop” she mumbled, it nearly went unheard had it not been the middle of the night and quiet as a graveyard. 

 

She wanted to say something. 

 

Her stomach surged with excitement at the green light to continue but her eyes kept being drawn to the scars. Unspeakable horrors and experiments that had been done to her. 

 

Reaching out, she touched the deepest one between her shoulder blades once more, sure enough Widow twitched slightly. 

 

“....hey love?”

 

“Don’t” she hissed, burying her face further into the pillow. 

 

But she couldn’t stop herself. 

“Does it hurt?” she mumbled, her hand just a hair away from the scars.  

 

The moment the words left her lips she instantly regretted it as a long moment of heavy silence sat between them. Lena was nearly on her way to remove herself completely and situate on the couch before she finally answered quietly. 

 

“Not anymore” she mumbled, unmoving.  

 

Her lifeless tone didn’t help, Lena sighed, stroking her cold skin, away from the scars with the back of her knuckles as she spoke. 

 

“...do...don’t you...feel upset? Angry? For what they did?”

 

“I don’t feel any-”

 

“Bullshit” her quick reply was sharper than she intended but didn’t back away from it. 

 

But Widow said nothing. 

 

With a short sigh, Lena leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on the scar before carefully dropping herself to lie on top of her. With her small body weight against her, Widow let out a happy sigh, her hand reaching out behind her to find Lena’s hair and tug on it. 

 

“...stay?”  Lena mumbled in between kisses and bites to her shoulder,”Please?” 

 

Although she didn’t utter a single word or noise but Lena didn’t miss the tiny smile on her lips just moments before she fell back asleep. 

 

  
  



	12. GG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Progress is progress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A commission from @awastelandstudent who requested a video game date

It was absolutely ridiculous. The very idea, the gall she had to even ask _her_ , the Widowmaker of Talon, was obnoxious to say the very least.

 

“You made it!”

 

And yet here she was.

 

Their relationship was constantly teetering over the edge of “frenemies”. It was a continuous battle of the sniper lying awake at night wondering what on earth to call this. Now here she was, after Tracer casually mentioned wanting to relax at her apartment in the middle of a fight (from underneath Widowmaker's heel even, the _audacity!)_ \- and she invited Widowmaker to join in.

 

And she showed up.

 

At first Widowmaker thought she may have hit her head a little too hard to even suggest it, but Tracer was completely serious.

 

“Come on I was just about to play a game! I mean, I’m no master like Hana but she said it was fun an-”

 

“A...game…?” she fell silent, staring at the TV for a moment.

 

The video game in question was some kind of old war themed game, men with guns were shown on the main menu screen.

 

“After tonight I would think you were done with the violence”

 

“Look, I got my ass handed to me fair n square today and I get to live with that. But at least here I don’t feel like a complete loser. Sides, it’s not my face getting beaten in _this time_...and before you get excited, we’re on a team. So if you wanna go at it again wait ‘til the next time you do something bad guy like and we can tango then.”

 

For a long moment she just stared at her, completely stunned at this woman whose nose she had broken only a few hours ago, now sitting in front of her couch, innocently sitting cross legged in her pjs with a controller for player 2 held out to her. Just waiting for her to join in.

 

“I honestly don’t know what I was expecting when I came here”

 

“I honestly wasn’t expecting you to come,” she was beaming with excitement in her eyes,”But here you are, got anything better to do?”

 

Widowmaker really couldn’t say that she did.

 

Still in full combat gear sans the gun and head gear, she quietly moved to the couch and took the controller from Lena’s offering hand.

 

It took her thirty seconds to understand what button does what and as much as they beat the shit out of each other in the real world, they were an incredible team.

 

“Watch your six.”

 

“Two men behind the wall of the building on your left with rifles.”

 

Both of their characters ran behind the cover of an overturned car, the objective was to disarm a bomb in what was left of a building while under heavy fire.

 

“Ok clear, let’s make a run for it!” Lena’s character hopped over the rubble and booked it across the street towards the objective with Widowmaker’s close behind.

 

“Almost ther-oh bugger grenade!”

 

Lena seemed to constantly forget that her video game hero was not as fast as she was, despite rolling off to the side she still managed to take some residual damage from the blast. She grumbled under her breath, climbing over the nearest blockage to hide from incoming bullets landing a final blow.

 

But one by one they dropped.

 

“I found a spare health pack behind the tank” she said, nonchalant as she popped every bad guy within range square in the face with a simple pistol.

 

Lena’s desire to make a comment about being on the same team in real life was quickly pushed down and away to focus. Sure enough just barely out of reach was a glowing box with a red cross on it’s side.

 

“Thanks love, now we just need to-”

 

Before she could finish, her character’s head was promptly blown wide open, his helmet flying off as tiny splotches of blood peppered the screen for dramatic effect.

 

“So...there is a sniper near by” she grumbled, watching the kill feed. On the far side of the street on the tallest building was a man with a rifle pointed straight at them with a perfect shot just waiting for the right time to strike.

 

Lena’s character came back to life at the previous checkpoint, luckily not too far, but the walk back was annoying nonetheless.

 

“Is that so…”

 

Widowmaker however had a smile on her face, the kind Lena usually only saw before getting shot at, making her shudder out of habit.

 

“Oh my god are you serious?”

 

Lena’s soldier sprinted hopping back where she had previously died, the sniper now having his sights on Widowmaker as she bolted out of cover for a fallen rifle.

 

“Who would I be if I did not challenge this AI peasant?”

 

With him distracted, Lena had a clear shot into the building and completing the objective.

 

“Fair enough, you both can have a fun cock fight while I go in and get the bomb.”

 

Just a few more bad guys were guarding said explosive, and Lena took care of them fairly quickly, running straight towards the bundle of wires and the clock that had begun to count down.

 

“Ok I’m here I just need-”

 

But a single shot, louder than the other madness happening around them cracked through the sky and straight into Widowmaker’s character. He fell flat on his back with a hole in his face that seemed to stare blankly straight at her.

 

“Merde…” she hissed, impatiently waiting for the respawn.

 

Lena began to panic, hiding behind a pillar as more soldiers began to pile into the building to stop her.

 

“Oh God oh God help.”

 

“I’m comin-”

 

Another shot, just when she was within range for back up the sniper on the roof got her again straight through the back of the head and down she went.

 

“How…!?”

 

Lena gulped, her fingers flying across the controller, desperately popping up from cover and hiding again as they began to close in on her. She was running out of ammo and time but every time Widow came running in or came close the sniper just deadlocked and blew her head open.

 

Even as she finally did get close enough, hopping between cover she couldn’t land a single shot fast enough as he would get her with a single blow every time.

 

Lena was too distracted in keeping herself alive to notice the intense glare or the small vein on Widowmaker’s forehead on the verge of popping.

 

“Damnit…” she mumbled under her breath as her grip on the controller tightened, waiting for another respawn.

 

Meanwhile, from within the building the beeping from the explosive became louder, a small clock appearing at the top of the screen indicating they had only twenty seconds to complete their mission.

 

“Uh...Love...no pressure but uh”

 

“I KNOW,” Widowmaker snapped, throwing caution into the window as she sprinted down the street in hopes of assisting and flanking the men after Lena, but just as she was within reach the sniper took aim and brought her down again.

 

The timer hit zero, and the building lit up, exploding and killing everyone inside.

 

“FUCK!”

 

Widowmaker screamed, and promptly chucked the controller across the room before covering her face in her own hands and groaning in frustration.

 

Lena froze in place, staring up at her with wide eyes and...a small smile.

 

“Whoa whoa are you...getting legit upset?”

 

Widowmaker dropped her hands and glared daggers straight through Lena’s head, “Of course I am!”

 

The screen had gone to black with red bloody words “GAME OVER” but Lena put the controller aside and just stared. She couldn’t help it, Lena just could not stop smiling as the woman who was known to be the “emotionless assassin” stood up and began to pace, grasping her head as if trying to wrap her mind around this concept she just couldn’t understand.

 

“How can I…ME!?...Be bad at this!?...Do….Do you have any idea what my confirmed kill count is??!”

 

She was feeling genuine anger and frustration, walking from one side of the apartment to the other, unsure of what to do with her hands and mumbling to herself with knit brows and sharp eyes.

 

“Ok maybe we should stop...” Lena offered, reaching out and turning the console off. It may be the first real emotion she had ever witnessed Widowmaker express but it was still a dangerous one.

 

“This isn’t even about the game, it’s the principle of the thing!”

 

Lena watched her carefully as the anger subsided into panic.

 

“Oh my God. Are you...having a crisis?”

 

Her eyes snapped back at her into a hard gaze,“...I am the best sniper in the world and you know that.”

 

_Yes but you never killed me so…_

 

Lena put her hand straight up as if her piercing gaze were weapons and offered a cheesy smile as an idea came to mind.

 

“...you know...I think I have something that might help if you’d like to humor me and put on something besides a unitard?”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

“An arcade.”

 

“Yep”

 

Widowmaker was now in a beige trench coat to cover her unitard, though based on the teenagers running around late at night it wasn’t the weirdest thing fashion wise.

 

“Why would you bring me here, you have games at your place,” she asked, following Lena as they entered, passing by rows of car simulators and some kind of music matching games. She never understood it but Lena seemed to be knowing exactly where she was going.

 

“This is different, they’re more interactive and with prizes if you earn enough points aaaannndddd- “ she drawled out her words as they rounded the corner for a dramatic effect and stepped aside with her arms out as if to present the machine she had in mind.

 

“They have this game!”

 

“Super Sniper” the game was called, with a mounted sniper rifle aimed straight at the screen. It flashed a quick demo mode, and if one peered into the scope, it did, indeed, work, zooming in on the target that corresponded with what was on the screen.

 

“Whaddya say? Wanna get me a stuffed bear?”

 

Widowmaker smiled and rolled up her sleeves.  

 

“How about two?”

 

“That’s the spirit!”

 

Lena walked away with three.

 

Those poor digital enemies didn’t know what hit them, the narrator had no time to give the tutorial as Widowmaker brought them to an untimely end.

 

“Hm...no recoil…” she mumbled, as she shot the first “boss”, a man hidden behind a mask who held a hostage in a headlock, should anyone else hesitate or miscalculate the hostage could be killed but Widowmaker hardly blinked. If anything she yawned, though Lena couldn’t tell if she was being literal and sarcastic.

 

With a record time she defeated the game, the challenge mode with pop up figures to test ones reflexes, sniping from a moving helicopter or car - she never missed a single shot. When she finally stood up after a few hours of playing straight she realized the pile of tickets at her feet was so big that she could hardly see the floor. Lena scooped them up like a gremlin looking for gold and ran to the nearest booth to cash in, laughing like a maniac.

 

The score board appeared before her, requesting a name to go with the single highest score in this machine’s life.

 

W.D.W was to be her call sign for this game, directly above D.V.A

 

“So uh, you feel better? I’m pretty sure you ruined that game for anyone wanting to top that score,” Lena laughed as they walked out of the arcade and into the night, holding three large teddy bears in her arms.

 

“I’m sure D.va would appreciate the challenge...But yes I do feel better.”

 

Lena nodded, there was a little pep in her step now knowing that she was able to help, honestly it was a shot in the dark but it worked, “You know...before the whole sniper thing...we made a pretty great team.”

 

Widow stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, her hands jammed into the pocket as she stared at her.

 

“You are aware I am still going to break your nose again the next time we meet out there”

 

“Oh I know and I expect it-”

 

_And I kinda sorta look forward to it_

 

“-but I mean...at least for one night we were something else weren’t we?”

 

A heavy silence sat between them, regret hit her square in the stomach as Lena laughed it off and held out one of the teddy bears to her.

 

“Why don’t you take one? I hardly got the room for all of these, ‘sides you earned em!” she grinned. Tonight was full surprises, not only did she get Widowmaker to play video games with her but for a moment she witnessed an emotional breakthrough. But the biggest surprise was the tall assassin gingerly taking the stuffed animal and holding it close to her chest.  

 

“Night love!” Lena smiled, standing on the tip of her toes to plant a quick kiss on her cheek,”Let’s play again sometime!”

 

Widowmaker stood there dumbfounded, a blur of blue left in Lena’s wake as she ran off into the city before she could react.

 

Zipping across London back to base was weird enough with a large stuffed toy though not at all difficult, sneaking it into said base wasn’t even that hard with the trench coat bundled up around it.

 

The hard part would be figuring out how to sleep without it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Nox for editing!


End file.
